


[Comic] A Pocket Full of Rye

by mallml



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: The Shinobi World had been at peace for two decades, but at best, it was an uneasy peace. The Lands of Earth and Wind, especially, chafed at Fire's power and influence. Whispers of war became more and more common. During this calm before the storm, a stranger arrives in Konohagakure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story told in the form of 8-page mini-comics! The posted version will be cut up for reading online, but there will be links to my deviantart page where you can download the comics for printing and assembly.

[printable version](http://mallml.deviantart.com/art/1-Arrival-APFOR-657954414)


End file.
